Maura, My Daughter
by believesvueo
Summary: This is a story of Hope and Maura. Maura's life hangs in the balance after she was taken by a serial killer. This is about Hope and Maura. After watching this weeks's episode and how for the first time, Hope finally put Maura first. And how she finally acted like a mother to her.It inspired to write more about their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Maura, My Daughter **

**Chapter 1**

She stares at the beautiful face of a daughter she thought she had once lost and just recently found. Her almost lifeless form fighting to stay alive. She touched her face, bruises everywhere on her delicate face and body. A machine connected to her body, helping her to breathe. How could anybody hurt her precious child? The child she had just started getting to know. She gently touched her delicate face.

She hasn't slept for three days straight since surgery. Almost a week now actually, since a serial killer took her child. She had missed 36 years of her life because her father, the love of her life, told her their baby had died at birth. She visited her grave every year, heartbroken. She would touch the tombstone and cry as she read "Baby Maura Doyle".

**Five days ago…**

She knew the moment Maura was not at the restaurant that something was very wrong. They were supposed to meet for dinner. And Maura is never late. And she always called if she was running late because of work. Her heart started beating fast and she couldn't breathe. She dialed her number and it went straight to voicemail. She drove straight to the precinct. She needed to see her face to calm her nerves. The BPD have been on high alert for a month trying to catch a serial killer who was killing successful, beautiful women. She would stop by the precinct to bring coffee to the detectives and Maura when her schedule at MEND wasn't so hectic. And she would take lunch breaks with Maura and sometimes with her daughter Cailin, when she didn't have a class. She went to Maura's office first to check if she was there. Her assistant Suzie said she left over two hours ago. She ran upstairs hoping that Maura was with Jane. Her heart sank when she didn't see Maura and broke down. Jane ran to her side.

"Hope, what is going on? Where is Maura? She said she was meeting you for dinner? Don't tell me she forgot? Let me take you…"

"Jane, I think she has her."

"Who has Maura?"

"Her. She has my baby. Maura is beautiful, successful and her face has been all over the news. Oh my God!"

"What? Have you tried calling her cell phone?"

"I did. It went straight to voice mail. Jane you have to find her. You have to find my baby."

"Hope, I need you to go home. I need to talk to Captain Cavanaugh. As soon as we have anything, I will call you."

"Jane, I can't go home. I want to be here."

"Hope, you're no use to us here. You need to go home. Once we know she's been taken, the press will be all over this story. And Cailin needs to there."

"Find her."

_The team worked tirelessly until they got a break. The killer tried to abduct another woman but the woman got away. The victim was able to give her description. The victim fought with the killer cutting her leaving blood in the process. They got a name and an address. _

_They drove straight to the address. They found Maura on the floor, in a pool of blood. Gun shots rang. The suspect was dead._

_Jane ran to her and cradled her best friend's body. She cried and yelled for an ambulance. She pleaded for Maura to hang on. _

_Jane rode in the paramedics van. Jane could not get the sight of blood and Maura's body out of her mind. She tried hard for the tears to stop but it wouldn't._

_She was left standing in the middle of the hallway when they wheeled Maura in surgery. She had Maura's blood all over her shirt. She couldn't breathe. She could not stop crying. After what seemed like eternity, she composed herself and made the hardest phone call. She called Hope._

"Hello, Jane. You found her?"

"Hope."

"No. Do not say my baby is dead."

"Hope she;s not but it doesn't look good. She;s in surgery."

"What hospital? Cailin and I are coming. I cannot lose her again, Jane. Cailin cannot lose her sister."

_**Please feel free to leave me reviews. They are always appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Maura, My Daughter **

**Chapter 2**

_Note: Thank you for all your reviews and follows. A couple of things, what happened to Maura while she was held captive will be told in later chapters. I rushed the rescue part for a reason. Regarding Constance, I am not sure yet if I will bring her into the story or not. I want this story to be more about Hope and Maura and a bit of Cailin and Jane._

**Present time…**

Hope looked around the room, it was finally quiet. All day long, for the past three days, people have been in and out of the room visiting Maura. Her colleagues, people from charities she helps out and the nurses and doctors checking her vital signs. Flowers and gift baskets arrive every day. She smiles as she sees her younger daughter Cailin curled up in a chair, sleeping. She had been going straight to the hospital after her classes were over and although she had repeatedly told her to go home and be more comfortable there, Cailin said "How can I be comfortable and sleep knowing that Maura is unconscious." Cailin added "I seem to only find peace when I'm in the hospital, knowing that she is still breathing."

She was so happy to know that Cailin and Maura had gotten close since the trial. Cailin stays over Maura's house once a week. Cailin calls it "Sisters bonding time." When the doctors told her that they had found a kidney for a transplant, she knew it was Maura's. She didn't argue anymore. She didn't want to die. And she realized that her anger towards Maura was unfair. Maura was the victim in all this. It broke her heart and she saw the pain in Maura's eyes that night when their mother said Maura was not her daughter and Cailin was her only daughter. That moment, when he mother was pulling her away out the door, she wanted to reach out to her. She saw the same longing she had growing up for her mother reflected back to her. She felt so guilty for what she had said to Maura. Despite all the hurtful things she said, Maura still saved her life.

Hope closed her eyes as she held Maura's hand. Her mind drifted off to a time when she first met Maura. She remembered being taken aback by Maura, when she saw her face. Here was a certain familiarity about Maura the moment they met. A kinship she later told her. And her face, she was a younger version of her, same eyes, same smile but with a hint of her father when she was angry or worried. She was a combination of her and Paddy but with no trace on evilness.

She remembered the day Maura told her about what Paddy had done to Captain Cavanaugh's wife and son. She couldn't believe it. The man that she had loved for so long lied to her and killed a woman and a child to hang on to his power. She had never seen Maura so angry and when Maura told her that she will testify, she knew what she had to do. She could not let her daughter down again. Not this time. She can't keep protecting Paddy anymore. That night, she went home and thought about just running away. But that is what she has been doing for the past 35 years. The night Maura told her she was the daughter she thought died at birth she put her wall up by denying she was her daughter and ran away. She could still recall the words she said to Maura and up to this day, guilt still finds her and it cuts her like a knife that she said those words to Maura. She ran from the truth that night and she is running again. But she remembered what Maura said to her "I had this stupid little girl fantasy that when we met, you'd be everything that you are but you'd want me." She made the decision that she can never and will never let Maura down again. She wants Maura in her life.

So she testified. And in the hallway, after her testimony, she cried. She had just helped put away the love of her life away. She couldn't look Paddy in the eye because no matter how bad Paddy was, she still loved the man. But when she saw Maura, how proud she was of her, that she kept her word, she knew that she had done the right thing. This was the closure they both needed.

Maura came over that night and they talked. They really talked. Maura asked her if she hated Paddy. Hope told her, "Hating him would mean hating you. Wishing he never existed means wishing you never existed. A life without you for 35 years was unbearable. Going to your grave every year never got easier. I helped save women and children all over the world hoping I could erase your loss and the pain, hoping it could make up for the mistakes I made. But you were not and will never be a mistake. "

_**Previews are always appreciated…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Maura, My Daughter **

**Chapter 3**

_**Flashback**_

When Maura was brought in after they found her, she had lost so much blood. Jane couldn't think. She couldn't breathe thinking about Maura and the possibility that Maura might not make it in time. She barely felt Maura's pulse. She tried shaking Maura for her to open her eyes but Maura was unconscious.

She can just imagine what her best friend went through while in captivity. She had cuts and bruises on her face. There were bruises and cuts around her wrists and ankles from being handcuffed and tied. Her lips were lacerated.

The other victims have all been attractive but none of them were as beautiful as Maura. It explains the damages done to her face.

When they got to the hospital, the EMT informed her that she had flat lined once and that if they don't get her in surgery, she will not make it this time. They need blood, a lot of blood since she lost so much.

Jane had called Hope when they wheeled Maura in the ambulance. So it wasn't long that she and Cailin arrive at the hospital.

She heard commotion and recognized the voices.

"Hope, she's in surgery. They need blood. A lot of blood. She's in surgery."

"Jane, what happened to my daughter?"

"I promise I will tell you what I know but right now, we need to give blood."

After two hours, they have yet to hear from the surgeons working on Maura. After giving blood, they were told by the attending nurse to wait in the hallway and that a doctor working on Maura should be out to give them update on how surgery is going.

After hearing about Maura, Angela also rushed to the hospital. Jane had asked Cavanaugh to have Korsak take the lead until Maura is out of surgery. She told Cavanaugh that she is useless until she is sure that Maura is out of the woods.

Hope, Cailin and Jane all had been pacing the hallway. Angela went to the cafeteria to get them coffee. Maura is like a daughter to her and the thought of losing her scares her to death. She felt for Hope. No mother should ever feel this kind of pain. But when there is good in this world, there is also evil. And Maura is an angel if there was ever one. Maura took her in after Frank left her. She offered her a place to stay and empowered her by encouraging her to take classes and enhance her skills.

When she first met Maura, she found her daughter's best friend very amusing and endearing. She was always spouting off facts and history about everything. She and Jane found themselves rolling their eyes but deep down inside, they were fascinated by this woman who knows so much. She was the epitome of wealth, knowledge and beauty. And yet, she was just a little girl who just wanted to be loved. Any mother would be proud and lucky to have a daughter like Maura.

After what seemed like eternity, the surgeon finally came out.

"Family of Dr. Maura Isles/"

"Yes. How is she?"

"Well, I'm Dr. James, I operated on Dr. Isles. I'm going to be honest, it was touch and go during the surgery. We had to revive her twice. She lost so much blood and had cardiac arrest at one point. She had internal bleeding that we managed to stop in time due to what I can only assume from the kicking she got. She also has a head laceration and severe concussion. We did a CT scan and there was some swelling in her brain. We won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up. The knife did damage her liver but not enough that it required surgery. She will need to let it heal on its own. Luckily the knife missed the hepatic portal vein. The knife missed her kidney and since she only has one, she was very fortunate. I also wanted to tell you that I know Dr. isles. She's a big donor to this hospital and has attended many of our fundraising events. I and the other two doctors who attended to her surgery will be foregoing our fees. She's a wonderful person. As soon as the nurses are done, we will be taking her to her room. She is stable now but like I said, she's still unconscious. I can't tell you how long she will be unconscious but her vital signs are good. You can go to the nurse's station and ask them what room they will be taking her. You could probably just wait in the room. Or take a break and get something to eat.

When she was finally out of surgery, they transferred Maura in a big, private room.

Jane went back to the precinct the next day. She was interviewed by Internal Affairs since there was shooting involved.

They gathered all the evidences they collected. They found pictures of all her victims. Just like Maura, they were tortured and beaten. They found a diary which had been keeping since she was 10 years old. They found out that her father, who was a pediatrician, left her and her mother when he fell in love with a beautiful, fellow doctor.

She wrote in her diary how bitter her mother was and how much her mother hated the woman who took away her father.

Eventually, her mother re-married and things went back to normal. She graduated from college and had a stable job up until six months ago. She was engaged to be married and then all of a sudden, they called off their wedding. There were pictures of her and her then fiancée on her bedroom wall. But in the basement, there were pictures of her then fiancée with a beautiful woman. She crossed out her face. She had a psychotic break when her fiancée broke off their engagement and fell for another woman. A beautiful, successful doctor, just like her father did years ago. Thus, this is when the killing began. .

_**Present Day…**_

That was three days ago. And Maura still have not woken up.

Hope had fallen asleep holding Maura's hand. She woke up when she heard Maura a moan, a cry and felt, a hand gripping her hard.

"No, Please stop. Stop,"

"Maura. Maura. Baby I'm here. You're safe."

Both Cailin and Jane bolted out of their seat when they heard voices and loud, beeping sound of the monitor.

"Mom. What's wrong with Maura?"

"Cailin, sweetheart I need you to go call a nurse. Tell them Maura is awake. She's having a nightmare. And her heart rate is too fast. Tell them to get the doctor now!""

"Maura. It's Hope. It's your mother. Jane is here."

"Maura, sweetie. You're here with us now. She can't hurt you anymore." Jane whispered softly.

"Maura, honey open your eyes. You need to calm down. Open your eyes please." Hope begged her daughter.

And for the first time in three days, Maura opened her eyes.

"Hope. Jane. Where am I?"


	4. Chapter 4

Maura, My Daughter Chapter 4

_Flashback…_

She was a lonely girl growing up after her father left. Her father was her world until he shattered her images of him. He left her and her mother for another woman. She was beautiful, educated, refined and just like her father, she was a doctor.

It took years before she got over the loss of her father to another woman. Although he tried, things were never the same between them. Her father eventually married the woman and they have their own family.

After her mother remarried, things started to look up and even more so, when she met Matthew. Matthew was her world. She never really trusted men until she met Matthew. After dating for two years, Matthew asked her to marry him. Then he shattered her world when he broke their engagement off. And just like her father, he left her for another woman.

She saw their wedding announcement in the paper. She was beautiful and sophisticated. She was nothing like her. She was also a doctor.

Then she snapped.

She killed random women. They were beautiful, successful. But they were not perfect until she saw her on the news, Dr. Maura Isles. The Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. She was perfect in every way. She was stunningly beautiful and intelligent. She had been following the news since her first kill. She had seen the lead detective Jane Rizzoli. When the Boston Police held a news conference regarding any developments about the three murders, the detective mentioned about making a breakthrough and that Dr, Maura Isles, based on her findings, that the killer was a woman. The news then flashed a picture of Dr. Maura Isles.

She went online and read every article ever written on Dr. Maura Isles. She watched every video clip she could find. She was in awe of her. The way she speaks and her accomplishments. She read her story about her biological parents. Her mobster father, Paddy Doyle, who was recently sentenced to life and her biological mother, Dr. Hope Martin, who testified against Paddy Doyle and who also runs M.E.N.D. There were stories written about the so called "love affair" of Paddy Doyle and Hope Martin. It was romantic and tragic at the same time. Who knows if the stories out there were even true.

The more she learned about Dr. Maura Isles, the more obsessed she became. She envied her. Her adoptive parents loved her. They were rich. Maura Isles never had to worry about money. Maura Isles was everything she wanted to be. She admired and hated the woman.

She soon started to follow her. She watched her with the detectives, work the crime scene. She saw how she interacted with the young, African-American detective. If you watch his body language and his reaction when she is talking to him, it's obvious that he has a crush on her. She also saw the way she talks to the older, gray=haired detective. She saw how concerned she was when the older man seems to be having a heart burn. She also observed how close she was with detective Jane Rizzoli. They were best friends that much was obvious. She listened as the doctor mouth of statistics and facts about random things. She saw how the female detective rolled her eyes but there was warmth and glow in them. She is not quite sure if the detective had romantic feelings for the doctor but if she did, she had hidden very well and the doctor was oblivious to those feelings.

She watched the doctor walk to her car after checking the dead body and told them to bring the body right away to the morgue. She stood there, watching her walk with such sophistication and grace. Her clothes were expensive and impeccably pressed, with a not a single wrinkle. Her make-up was light and applied perfectly. She was even more beautiful in person than on television. And when she smiles, every man and woman turns her way. She was exactly the woman every man dreamed of and every woman envied.

She needs to be punished for being so beautiful.

She needs to die for being so perfect.

Watching Maura Isles has become her life. Maura Isles has consumed her. She could not get enough of her. But love and hatred for this woman she has never met became her dilemma and her mental undoing. She battled every single day between loving her and hating for reasons she often cannot comprehend.

She followed her out with her mother having lunch one day. She watched as the two women, both incredibly beautiful, laugh and talk animatedly. She saw the love in Dr. Martin's eyes for her daughter. She saw how they held hands walking together, shopping. She watched as the mother bought her daughter a dress, as if, her daughter was still a teenager. She was making up for lost years.

Then she remembered how her mother never showed her affection.

She felt hatred for Dr. Maura Isles.

She decided today was the day she will take her. She saw her walking to her car. She heard her on the phone talking to her mother. She was on her way to meet her for dinner. Nobody was in the garage. She came up behind her, with a handkerchief dosed with chloroform, the doctor was asleep in her arms in no time.

In a few hours, the country will know who I am. I am no longer invisible.

I will keep you safe. I love you.

The good and the evil battled. One wants to kill her. The other one wants to love her. Two people living in one mind.

_Present day…_

"Where am I? Jane. Hope. My head is killing me. My whole body hurts."

"Maura, sweetheart, you're in a hospital."

"Hospital? My head is spinning. It hurts. Hope please get me something to get rid of the pain."

"The doctor will be here soon. Maura just close your eyes, alright sweetie." Jane said.

Just then the doctor walked in with Cailin.

"Dr. Isles, I'm Dr. James. I am glad to see you awake."

"Doctor, I need something for the pain, please. My head, it hurts. Please turn off the lights. Please close the door. I can hear people talking so loud."

"I'll be right back. I will get something strong for the migraine."

Maura could not stop the tears from flowing. She closed her eyes to try to block out any light and noise. She can hear a voice softly talking to her. It was her mother's voice. It was Hope's voice.

"Maura, just keep your eyes closed. Open your mouth for me, sweetheart. Swallow the pills and drink the water. That's it. Sleep, sweetheart. Me, Jane and Cailin will be here when you wake up."

Maura held on to Hope's hand until she fell asleep.

Hope let go of Maura's and got up to talk to the doctor.

"It's a good sign that she is awake. As you know, the migraine is normal after a head trauma and after being unconscious for three days. We won't know yet until she wakes up again and her migraine is gone the extent of the damage or if there is any damage at all. We can start asking her questions and if she remembers anything at all. But I would not be surprised if there will be some lapses as far as her memory goes. Stay positive. This is a good sign that she woke up. Please have the nurse page me once she wakes up."

"Thank you, doctor."

When Hope came back to Maura's room she saw both Jane and Cailin's holding Maura's hands on each side. She saw tears on both Cailin and Jane. She knew how much the detective cared for her daughter. They were best friends and she was grateful to the detective for saving her daughter numerous times. She knew Jane blamed herself for Maura getting kidnapped and the condition she is in. She saw the guilt in the detective's eyes and pain when she thought that Maura had died in her arms. It broke her heart to see Jane blame herself for not being able to protect her.

She watched her daughter hold her older sister's hand with her head resting on the side of the bed. She watched how she rubbed Maura's arm and talked softly to her. A year ago, if somebody told her this would happen, she would have never believed it. The love she sees in both her daughters' eyes when they were together, and how much they laugh together, filled her with joy.

She sees fear in her younger daughter's eyes for her older sister and her heart hurts for her. She walked over to her daughter to try to soothe her fears. "Cailin, your sister will be fine. The doctor said it's a good sign that she is awake."

Cailin nodded and closed her eyes. She shook the negative thoughts in her head and thought of one of the many happy moments she spent with Maura.

_Maura had come to her university to pick her up to go to lunch. Maura noticed Cailin blush as the young man she was talking to wave at her. Once she was in the car, Maura teased her. "I know that look Cailin. Is that Andrew?" "Yes, that's him." Cailin replied._

_Once they were in the café, Maura told her about her first love Garrett Fairfield. "I never dated in high school. I went to an all-girl boarding school. So in college, I met Garrett Fairfield. He was good looking. Nothing compares to falling in love for the first time in your life. It was like you've taken some kind of a substance and you were high all the time. For the first time in my life, I wasn't lonely. I felt loved and accepted for who I was. He made me feel beautiful and he gave me confidence. He was my first love. He was my first kiss. He was my first everything."_

"_What happened? How come you didn't end up together?"_

"_I wasn't ready to commit. He asked me to marry him but I was young and I wanted to find myself before I settled down. The Fairfield's are very rich and their wives don't work. Although Garrett would have let me pursue my career, I just couldn't see myself in their world. I wanted to go to countries where I knew I could make a difference and help. It would have never worked between us. Garrett lived in a world that I no longer wanted to live in. I don't mind being in that world once in a while like when my mother, Constance, that is would have fundraising parties and she wants me to attend. But to live that life, that isn't me anymore."_

Cailin smiled at the memory. She closed her eyes holding on to her sister's hand.

Reviews are always welcome and appreciated...

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maura, My Daughter Chapter 5**

**Present day…**

Hope watched both her daughters sleep; her younger daughter holding her older daughter's hand. It was a moment she never thought possible two years ago.

She smiled and she felt an overwhelming joy overcome her. Tears began to fall at the thought that she could have lost Maura.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"You know she always wondered where she came from. She told me that there was always an emptiness she felt. You know I hated you and Cailin. Actually, hate is a strong word. I did not like you and Cailin at all."

"I don't blame you."

"She's my best friend and I hated seeing her hurt. I told her many times not to give Cailin her kidney. I told her that both you and Cailin did not deserve her. She's amazing you know? Her capacity to love and sacrifice herself for those she cares about even if they didn't care about her. She told me that she could never live with herself if Cailin died when she could have saved her. I asked her, what if something goes wrong with the transplant and she dies and Cailin lived. She told me, I'd die happy knowing that Cailin will be able to fall in love, have a family and live a full life." I got so mad at her when she said that.

"Why?"

"Because she is my life line. I don't think she realized how many people love her. And how her death would destroy us. I don't know what I would do without her."

"I don't know what I would do without her, either Jane. Both of my daughters, they are my life line. Tell me, how did you first meet?"

"It was actually a bit funny., I was still in the drug unit and I was working undercover as a prostitute. It was early morning, and I was still in the prostitute clothes, and I really needed coffee and a donut. I was hungry. So I went to the cafeteria but I didn't have any money. So I was holding up the line. So she tapped me on the shoulder and offered me money. I snapped at her. She looked at me and said I lacked vitamin D because my night work and that I was better off buying yogurt and leafy greens."

"Maura said that?"

"Yes she did. Then I transferred to homicide; that was when we met again. I remember our first crime scene together. I was called in and by the time I got to the scene she was already there. I see her standing over a body, with high heels on and impeccably dressed in designer's shoes and dress, I thought she was model or something. I was about to kick her out of the scene until I heard her mouth off medical terms I have never heard of in my life. I have never known anybody who knew so much. I mean, she knows everything. It annoyed me in the beginning but I think her being a woman, she and I bonded since women in law enforcement was very rare. We balance each other out. She has this endless interest to learn. I also found her amusing. We are such opposites that people are often amazed how we ever became best friends."

"I'm not surprised at all. You are both very accomplished women. And you both want each other to succeed that is why you get along so well. You both have one goal, that is to catch the bad guy or girl for that matter. Like the woman who took my daughter."

"Jane, please tell me about the case. Why did she take my daughter?"

What I am about to tell you, you cannot disclose it to anybody. This stays in the room. There are certain details we don't want the media to know."

"Oh, no Jane please don't tell me…. Was she?"

"We don't think she was sexually assaulted. None of the victims were but there were indications that the killer had two personalities. But that personality only appeared when she set her eyes on Maura. One was filled with hatred for who Maura is, a doctor, rich, beautiful and successful. The other personality, admired her and was in love with her. When I found her, she had lipstick marks on her cheeks and lips. We pictures of Maura everywhere In the room. We also found poems and love letters she wrote. It was creepy to say the least. How could a person have two personalities?"

"Some even have ore, Jane. This is not rare. In fact, more and more people are being diagnosed with multiple personalities. Sadly, these cases come up in the adult life. Something traumatic must have happened to her and she suppressed it in her adult life. But something triggered it and she became delusional."

"Yeah, he fiancée called off their engagement and then months later, got engaged with another woman. She was a child, her father left her and her mother for another woman. She worshipped her father. So when he left and started a new family, she no longer was his princess."

"How could a man do that to his daughter? Just because he ended his obligation to his wife, it did not mean his obligation to his child ends."

"Is Cailin's father still involved in her life?"

"He calls and he gives financially when he can but I raised Cailin. I don't seem to have much luck in choosing men."

"I am not a fan of Paddy Doyle and as bad a man as he was, and I won't defend him for taking Maura from you and lying to you, he loved Maura. He made sure that she went to good people who could take care of her. He also kept tabs on her. He watched her like a hawk. And he saved her life. We caught him because he was trying to protect Maura. There was a man who tried to run her over and instead hit Contance."

"I don't care that he did all those things for her. He did not have the right to take her away from me and make me suffer for 35 years and I blamed myself for her death."

"What would you have done knowing that Paddy's father will kill you and Maura?"

"I would have taken her out of the country and raise her somewhere far from her father and grandfather."

"But you were barely 19 Hope, you would not have been able to finish school."

"I would have tried my best. I hate him. I try not to think about what might have been because look how wonderful she turned out to be. She is so brilliant."

"And she can't lie. You know as cliché as this sounds I do believe that things happen for a reason. You probably wouldn't have Cailin and I probably would have never met Maura. She probably would not be the Chief Medical Examiner of Boston. My life would be different. I probably wouldn't love my work as much as I do if Maura wasn't in it."

"I know what you are saying Jane but tell me, what reason is there for this? For my baby to be tortured and stabbed almost to death? And that she flat lined twice?"

"I don't know Hope. But somehow, she survived. She is still here with us. And she will need us. And we will be there for her."

Hope nodded. She closed her eyes as Jane offered comfort. For the first time since they met, the two hugged.

_**Reviews are always appreciated.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Maura, My Daughter Chapter 6**

_**Note: I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I have been so busy that I totally forgot to update. **_

Hope was finally able to convince both Jane and Cailin to go home and get some rest. Maura has been stable for the past 24 hours. She has been in and out because of the pain medication the doctor had given her.

She had called Maura's parents as soon as Maura was taken to the hospital to inform them about Maura. She had never met her parents and it felt so strange talking to Constance about Maura. She introduced herself and right away, Constance knew who she was. When she told Constance about Maura, what had happened to her, she can hear the panic in Constance voice and the worry. She may have not given birth to Maura but she felt the love Constance had for her daughter.

They were in Syria and couldn't get any flights out of the country. It was too dangerous to be in the country. Leaving was impossible. So she called them every now and then to keep them updated on her condition.

She is now alone with Maura, just watching her breathe. Her stable breathing gave her peace and just watching her daughter brought tears of joy. She is so beautiful. She held her hand and rested her head on the bed. Her daughter's breathing was like a lullaby to her. She closed her eyes and dreamed of what might have been if Paddy didn't take her away from her. In her dream, she saw a little girl, with honey-blonde hair, with those big, hazel eyes filled with love for her, giggling as she tickled her at Boston Garden where they were having a picnic, just the two of them.

She had a beautiful, pink dress and she was telling stories to her. Maura was only 7 years old but her grade level reading was that of a 6th grader. It was hard trying to balance being a young single mother and going to school to be a doctor. But she was determined to raise this child.

"Mommy, mommy look, it's a butterfly. That's a _Morpho Menelaus. _They are Neotropical butterflies found mostly in South America as well as Mexico and Central America.[1] Morphos range in wingspan from the 7.5 cm (3 inch) _M. rhodopteron_ to the imposing 20 cm (8 inch) Sunset Morpho, _M. hecuba_. The name Morpho, meaning changed or modified, is also anepithet of Aphrodite and Venus."

Amazed at her daughter's knowledge and she was beaming with pride. "My goodness sweetheart, where did you learn that?"

"I was watching National Geographic Mommy and they had a special on butterflies. Don't you remember? We watched it together."

"I am so sorry my beautiful one, I forgot that we watched it together. But that was months ago."

"I have a good memory, Mom. That's what my teachers say."

"You do, that you do my love."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, dear."

"I love you. I love you so much. I want to be just like you. I want to be a doctor someday."

"I love you too so very much, sweetheart."

Hope woke up when she felt the bed move.

She looked to see Maura staring at her.

"Hi."

"Hope."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes. Were you dreaming? You were smiling and then I saw tears? I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, Maura. I was dreaming. I was dreaming about you."

"Oh. Was it a good dream?"

It was, Maura."

"What was it about?"

"You were 7 years old and we were at the park. It was just you and I. We were having a picnic. And you were telling me about a butterfly called _Morpho Menelaus."_

"Really? That is strange. That is my favorite butterfly."

"Mine too. It was a beautiful dream. Are you okay? Are you feeling any pain?"

"I'm fine. Where is Jane?"

"I was able to convince her to go home and get sleep in her own bed. It took some convincing but she finally agreed."

"And Cailin? I hope she didn't miss school because of me."

"Cailin went home too. She has an exam tomorrow and I told her she needed proper rest to do that. By the way, I called your parents and I told them about what happened to you. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine. The last time I spoke to them, they were on a flight to Syria from Europe."

"They are stuck in Syria. It's horrible what is happening there. I have been in touch with the MEND workers in the Middle East and the situation over there is just getting worse. I don't know what to do, whether they should stay or do I pull them out. It's too dangerous for them there. It's especially unsafe for the women. But there are no flights in and out of the country. Your parents are trying their best to come here and see you."

"Do you mind calling them for me? I want to speak to them. I don't want them to worry."

"Sure. Let me just get my phone."

Hope dialed the number and handed the phone to Maura.

"Hello. Mom it's Maura."

"Oh darling, it's so good to hear your voice. How are you? Your Dad and I are frantic and so worried about you. We are trying our best to come see you."

"It's alright Mom. It's unsafe for you to go anywhere in Syria. Just stay there where you are safe. I would feel much better knowing that you are safe there. Please Mom, don't do anything that will put you both in danger. "

"But Maura, we want to see you."

"I want you and Dad here too but not if it means losing you both. I have people here taking care of me. Don't worry, Mom."

"Hope has been updating me on your condition. I am so happy you found her, darling. She seems like a nice person."

Maura smiled and looked over Hope who was sitting on a chair close to the door.

"She is Mom. I think she has not left my bedside since I was brought in."

"I look forward to meeting her."

"As soon as it's safe, Mom. Take care and please tell Dad not to worry."

"Okay, darling. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

After hanging up, she handed the phone back to hope.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Maura. Your parents, they raised you well. And they really love you."

"They do. I mean, they were never good with affections when I was growing up but they did their best to provide. I am grateful for them."

Hope nodded and tried to stop the tears from falling.

"Hope I'm okay. I mean, I am going to be fine. These wounds will heal. And the pain will go away."

"I know. As a doctor, I know that. But as a mother, I can't help but think about almost losing you twice. You flat line twice, Maura. I know the pain you are experiencing because I am a doctor. I know you are hurting right now and you are trying to be strong for me but I know."

"It hurts so much, Hope. I have these images of her and the things she did to me when I was held captive. I can still feel the knife. When I close my eyes, I see her. But when you were holding me, I felt safe. I didn't have the nightmare."

"I will stay with you, Maura, for as long as you need me, I will be here."

"Hope, they need you at MEND. Cailin needs you."

"I am where I need to be, Maura. I couldn't be a mother to you for 36 years, let me be one now. Please."

"Okay. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Tomorrow, when Angela, or Jane or Cailin comes back, I want you to go home and take a shower and change. I want you to get some sleep and then go to MEND and attend to your patients. Then you can come back and stay with me at night."

"Maura."

"Please."

"Okay."

"Hope, I'm hungry. Do you think you can ask the nurse to bring me some food."

"Sure. Let me just go and talk to the nurse."

"Hope."

"Yes?"

"I am so glad you are here with me."

"I promise to always be here. I love you, Maura. You're my daughter."

"_**A mother's love for her child is boundless. A daughter's need for her mother's love is endless. She will always seek her comfort in time of need. A mother's love is like no other…" **_

**THE END…**


End file.
